candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Tasty Tropics
Not to be confused with the 43rd episode in Reality, Taffy Tropics. in in in in in | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} Story Cap'n Sweet Tooth's ship sunk and he's now stranded on a island. Tiffi builds him a ship using the marshmallows from the island. New things *The 4th three-item candy cannon (liquorice swirl, sugar key, striped candy) is introduced in level 3280. *Cake bomb is encased by a candy cane fence for the first time in level 3282. *Four-layered icing appears in three-layered sugar chests, four-layered sugar chests and five-layered sugar chests for the first time in level 3280. *Two-layered icing appears in four-layered sugar chests for the first time in level 3288. Levels Tasty Tropics is an extremely hard episode, with the mean of 6.73. It contains four somewhat hard - hard levels: , , and , five very hard levels: , , , and , four extremely hard levels: , , and , as well as one nearly impossible level: . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Liquorice Lounge. Gallery Map= Map EP220.jpg|Map layout (1st Version) Map EP220 V2.jpg|Map layout (2nd Version) |-| Levels= Level 3276 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 3276 - |link=Level 3276 Level 3277 Reality.png|Level 3277 - |link=Level 3277 Level 3278 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 3278 - |link=Level 3278 Level 3279 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 3279 - |link=Level 3279 Level 3280 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3280 - |link=Level 3280 Level 3281 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 3281 - |link=Level 3281 Level 3282 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 3282 - |link=Level 3282 Level 3283 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3283 - |link=Level 3283 Level 3284 Reality.png|Level 3284 - |link=Level 3284 Level 3285 Reality 4th Version.png|Level 3285 - |link=Level 3285 Level 3286 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 3286 - |link=Level 3286 Level 3287 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 3287 - |link=Level 3287 Level 3288 Reality.png|Level 3288 - |link=Level 3288 Level 3289 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 3289 - |link=Level 3289 Level 3290 V4 HTML5.png|Level 3290 - |link=Level 3290 Trivia *This is Captain Sweet Tooth's first appearance in around two and a half years (since Butter Rum Reef) and his first HTML5-exclusive appearance. *This episode was released on the same day as Liquorice Lounge on Windows 10. **It is therefore the 5th time when two episodes are released at the same time on this version. Also, only one episode was released at the same time on Facebook and mobile, so there are still 3 episodes between those versions and Windows 10. **This episode was released simultaneously with Liquorice Lounge on all versions (though Windows 10 version was released before Facebook and mobile). *This episode shares its first word with Tasty Treasury and Tasty Tops and its second word with Taffy Tropics. *This episode continues the trend of having candy cane fences. Furthermore, the episode opener has them, just like the last two episodes. *This is the first episode with a new cannon combination since Valentine Valley. *All even-numbered levels in this episode are jelly levels except for level 3276. Category:Episodes released in 2018 Category:Tropical-themed episodes Category:Pirate-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)